


Burying The Hatchet

by TigerLily



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi comes to Minibar to apologize to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying The Hatchet

His wife had told him that to make peace with himself he had to apologize to Sheridan. She was right, and now he waited with trepidation for Sheridan to grant him an audience.

To Michael, it was a bit surreal to have his one-time commander and good friend as president of the known galaxy.

A set of footsteps behind him pulled Michael out of his worried thoughts.

He turned and came face to face with a smiling John Sheridan.

"Michael is good to see you," Sheridan greeted him holding out his hand.

Michael took the offered hand and shook it. "It's nice to see you as well, Mr. President."

"Let's dispense with the title and you tell me what I can do for you."

"I came to apologize," Michael began.

"Apologize?" Sheridan said. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were used by that ass Bester in his personal war against Clarke. I'm the one who is sorry that happened."

Michael shook his head. "Nah. It happened and I think we are in better positions because of it, but the next time you go putting yourself in danger don't expect me to pull your ass out of the fire."

Sheridan laughed. "It's good to have you back, my friend. Now, can you stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Michael agreed. "I noticed that G'kar is around and I've missed irritating him."

"Good. He misses sparring with Londo."

"I bet. Those two reminded me of that old comedic duo, Laurel and Hardy."

"Yes, I can see that," Sheridan agreed. He ushered Michael inside and down a long corridor. "Now, let's see if we can pull Delenn from her studies."

"Yes, let's," Michael replied with a hint of mischief in his voice.

It was nice to be back amongst his friends and know that all past hurts were forgiven and forgotten.


End file.
